


Haven

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post Episode: S06E05 Bitter Pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Vera needs a friend. She finds two.





	Haven

Night had fallen, shrouding the homes on a suburban street in twilight, and a few crickets were chirping outside of the windows. Humming softly in one of these particular houses, Bridget Westfall busied herself with the kettle. 

“Earl Grey or chamomile, darling?” she called out towards the living room. 

“You know I don’t do herbal, Gidge.” The answer came from the dining table, where Franky Doyle was sitting, bent over a law textbook. Her right shoulder was still immobilised, but that wasn’t stopping her from continuing her studies. Chuckling, Bridget replied: “Earl grey it is.” She unceremoniously dropped the tea bag of choice into the teapot before adding hot water, letting it infuse. Grabbing the sugar from a cabinet, she dumped two large scoops into her own mug. 

“I swear, you’re not drinking tea; you’re drinking warm sugar water,” Franky commented as she flipped through her study material. Before Bridget could respond, her phone rang.  _ Strange _ , she thought. It was late, and ever since she stopped working at Wentworth, no-one called her in the evenings anymore, especially not on her landline. She walked over to the living area and picked the device up from its cradle. 

“Westfall.”

_ “Bridget? It’s Vera.”  _ Bridget’s heart dropped to her stomach at the sound of the other woman’s voice. She had never heard her sound so...broken. 

“Vera? Are you okay?” The blonde psychologist sat down on the sofa, folding her legs underneath her body. 

_ “I…”  _ Vera cleared her throat, before continuing:  _ “Could I come over?”  _ Bridget clasped a hand over the receiver, and whispered to Franky: “Vera wants to come over.”

“Why?” Franky inquired. She laid a bookmark on her current page and closed the textbook, moving closer to Bridget.

“I don’t know,” the other woman replied honestly, “but she sounds upset.” Biting her lip, she looked at the brunette. Franky sighed and nodded. Bridget uncovered the phone and warmly spoke: “You’re always welcome here, Vera.”

_ “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. I, uh, thank you.”  _ A soft beep told Bridget the woman on the other end of the line had hung up. 

“I guess I’ll call my dad, see if he’d like me to visit,” Franky suggested, getting up. Grabbing her good arm, Bridget protested: “Don’t be ridiculous. You live here, with me.” She pulled her back down gently until she was sitting next to the blonde, and kissed her cheek. “Unless you’d prefer to leave, of course.” The brunette shook her head.

“I’ll stay.”

 

True to her word, Vera Bennett pulled up in front of Bridget’s house exactly nineteen minutes later. As she nervously walked up to the single-storey building, the front door opened, and the blonde owner appeared. Bridget wordlessly walked over to Vera and pulled her in for a hug, ignoring the tenseness that immediately arose in the other woman’s body. When she finally felt the woman relax just the slightest bit after what seemed like centuries, she softly told her: “Come on in.” Vera nodded and followed her inside, where Franky was awkwardly leaning against the dining table, mug of tea in her hand. Setting it down, she approached the woman and offered her her left hand.

“Hey Gov...Vera,” she welcomed the woman. “Tea?” Vera froze the moment she saw the ex-prisoner.

“...maybe I shouldn’t have come here,” she protested, and tried to move past Bridget while staring at Franky’s shoulder.

“No, Vera, please.” The objection came from Franky, who sighed softly and continued: “You’re Bridget’s friend, and you’re welcome here. I could go to another room, if you’d like?” After taking a moment to think, Vera shook her head.

“It’s okay. I would like some tea, please.” Behind the corrections employee, Bridget silently thanked Franky as she led her towards the sofa. The tall paralegal made her way over to the kettle. Making the tea would hopefully help her quickly process the situation she was about to get herself in. She prepared three fresh cups and brought them out into the living area, taking a seat next to Vera.

 

Sitting between the two women, Vera bit her lip. Bridget just drank her tea, waiting for the small brunette to speak.

“I guess the easiest way is just to show you,” she decided eventually, producing a sheet of paper from her purse and depositing it on the coffee table. Bridget picked it up and quietly read it to Franky:

“Mifepristone - Mifepristone Linepharma - followed by misoprostol - GyMiso - for terminating early pregnancy. Mifepristone and misoprostol are two oral medicines - tablets - that can be taken in sequence up to sixty-three days after your last period as an alternative to surgical termination of a pregnancy.” She let the information rest on her lap, taking a few seconds to let it sink in. Then she turned to Vera, asking her: “Have you taken the mifepristone yet?” 

“Yes. I came here from the clinic,” was the petite woman’s reply. She sipped her tea quietly, staring at her feet. Her brow was furrowed and her posture rigid, with tenseness radiating from her very being.

“Why did you come here?” Franky asked, adjusting her volume to the soft-spokenness of the other two as to not startle either of them. Vera only shrugged, whispering: “I didn’t know where else to go, and I couldn’t stand the thought of having to return to a dark, empty house..” 

Bridget scanned the rest of the information, mumbling as she read it: “It is important for you to have a support person who has also been informed about the medical termination process and who can stay with you until the termination is complete. Your support person should know exactly who to contact in an emergency and how to contact them. You should choose emergency services that you would be comfortable attending if you need to do so.” Touching Vera’s hand, she asked: “Who’s your support?” Sighing, Vera shrugged again. Bridget looked past the woman and raised an eyebrow at Franky. The paralegal smiled softly and mouthed ‘us’. 

“Then we’ll be it,” the blonde decided. “Stay over tomorrow, when you take the second dose.”

“Are...are you sure?” Vera asked both women, turning towards Bridget. Behind her, Franky nodded, and replied: “Absolutely.”

 

Vera cried, in the arms of two women who knew what it was like to have no-one. This time though, she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept hoping for Bridget to show up at the end of 06x05, especially after seeing the earlier Vera&Bridget scene in the beginning!


End file.
